Cursed Amulet
by Harpiebird
Summary: Zatanna/Oliver. Chloe and Oliver need help with a cursed amulet.


**Words**: 800

**Warnings/Spoilers**: S8EP17 'Hex'.

**A/N:** Written for **SV100** (LJ's SV Drabble Challenge community) – so it's supposed to be this short. Also written for **Parnormal25** (LJ challenge community), prompt _Amulet_.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

**Cursed Amulet**

**Part 1**

"So this amulet is supposed to retain magical abilities?" Oliver asked glancing down at the image. Chloe nodded.

"That's what the auction is saying."

"And you want me to what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "Get it out of there. Did you not listen to what I said about what the amulet supposedly can do?"

"It supposedly gives you powers or something?"

"And it supposedly backfires on the wearer. We can't let that get into anyone's hands until we've confirmed that it isn't magical."

"Right… and how do you suppose we confirm that?"

"I've called in Zatanna."

Oliver grinned.

**Part 2**

"Hello Chloe," Zatanna greeted appearing a few feet away from her. Chloe smiled back at her. Although the mishap with her birthday a few months ago was sort of Zatanna's fault, Chloe didn't blame her any more. It ended up giving her more purpose then she had in awhile. And through e-mail and phone calls the two got to know each other and become friends. She was a lot closer to Zatanna than she was with Dinah.

"Ready to head out with Oliver?" Chloe questioned, grinning, knowing that her friend had the hots for their leader.

Zatanna smirked, "Most definitely."

**Part 3**

"So is the amulet magical or what?" Oliver questioned as Zatanna brushed her fingers against it. She glared at him to make him shut up before she concentrated on the amulet; closing her eyes and tried to feel and listen to the amulet. As she felt the magical current Zatanna was suddenly zapped throughout her body and was thrown backwards across the room. Zatanna let out a grunt of pain as she hit the wall behind them.

"ZATANNA!!!" Oliver rushed over towards her.

"I hate it when they do that." Zatanna stated, letting a huff out in anger and pain.

**Part 4**

"Watchtower to Zatanna, you okay?" Chloe's concerned voiced filled their ears. Zatanna let out a laugh.

"I'm good… just hit a wall but I'm alright. You were right about the amulet, Watchtower." Zatanna stated, glancing over to Oliver (in his Green Arrow costume). He was busy checking over her to make sure she really was alright. She let out a smile at his concern before brushing those thoughts away and onto the amulet and her job. "You want us to take it?"

"Of course, it can't get into the wrong hands."

"Right. See ya back at the headquarter."

"Be careful."

**Part 5**

"So what does the amulet supposedly do?" Oliver asked, leaning against the doorframe of the secret room in the Isis Foundation, which was where their 'Watchtower' was located.

"From what I read from the auction's excerpt, it's supposedly gives you anything you want. However it usually, from my research in the history of the object, ends up backfiring on the wearer. Usually ends up killing them." Chloe explained, studying the amulet on the table.

"And it's pretty damn strong... if it throwing me across the room says anything," Zatanna stated, "which it does."

"Why would it do that?" Oliver questioned.

**Part 6**

"I have to say that it's meant to be someone's… and is meant to work only for them correctly. I believe that's why the past wearers had their wishes backfire. The amulet wasn't meant for them so it sucked out the energy of the users and twisted the wishes around," Zatanna explained to them. Chloe nodded in understanding.

"I was thinking that it might be something like that." Chloe started, "However, I can't find the original owner… it just seemed to pop out of no where within the last two decades."

"So shouldn't we destroy it?" Oliver asked. Chloe nodded.

**Part 7**

"What do you mean 'it depends'?" Oliver questioned Zatanna at her reply to his question to destroy the amulet or not.

"We don't know if it will even be able to be destroyed… I mean if you're wishes started backfiring, wouldn't you try to destroy the thing you wished them on? I would, so I'm sure the others would too." Zatanna explained, causing Chloe to nod thoughtfully.

"So what are we supposed to do if we can't destroy it?"

"If I can't destroy it, Ollie, than I suggest locking it up tight where no one can find it." Zatanna stated.

**Part 8**

After saying her goodbyes to Chloe, Zatanna moved over to where Oliver was. He grinned playfully and Zatanna returned it with one of hers. Glancing between the two, Chloe backed out of the room, grinning.

"So have you decided to join the team yet?" Oliver asked finally after a minute.

"Hmmm… is that you saying I did a good job on this mission?" Zatanna questioned. Thankfully, with her father's book she was able to destroy the amulet.

"Possibly."

"Then I possibly accept," Zatanna stated smirking. "But I have one condition."

"And that would be?"

"This," Zatanna said before kissing him.

**THE END.**


End file.
